


Her Majesty The Kraken

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: "...the queen of the sea gave back to me far more than I ever lost.To reach her, though, I had to suffer greatly."





	Her Majesty The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope this was something along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

One lesson I should have learned, but will not grow old and wise enough to now, is never to wrong a witch. It is far too late to regret my choices, and perhaps I never did, for the queen of the sea gave back to me far more than I ever lost.

To reach her, though, I had to suffer greatly.

I should have known there was power in in the crone’s cold dark gaze and those arcane words she murmured as she watched me watching her, but I was fooled by the frail old body that seemed nothing more than a bag of bones, and mistook her strangeness for a feeble mind. And the amulet she wore enticed me with its golden sheen and sparkling jewels. 

One glimpse of the little gold monkey with its wicked red eyes fashioned from the rarest rubies, was enough to convince me that I must possess it. Whispered rumours of the old woman’s way with spells and the fact that she would not part with her treasure for any amount of money did nothing to dissuade me from my quest to own the trinket. I was a proud young woman, after all – few mere girls of twenty-one have ever risen to command a pirate crew, and I was carried away by my own confidence and my desire.

A single act of sleight of hand, a skill I had perfected since my childhood love of baubles led me to my first thefts, was enough to unclasp the monkey pendant from the crone’s neck and let it fall into my palm, but not enough to keep me safe from the curse that followed me out onto the sea itself. 

It was a calm and brightly moonlit night as my ship sailed towards the Caribbean on yet another search for plunder and adventure. I slept peacefully in my cabin, unaware of the treachery brewing amongst the men and women who professed to loyally follow me.

I would never awaken from that gentle, dreamless sleep.

A sharp dagger tore through the vulnerable skin of my throat as I slumbered, and as I rose in transparent, spectral form above my body I heard the harsh and greedy laughter of my first mate. He held the monkey necklace in his filthy fist, but he would not get to keep it for very long, nor would he enjoy the power of the captaincy he had usurped through murder.

From the depths of the ocean Her Majesty the Kraken rose, an earth-shattering roar announcing her arrival and the splintering of wood heralding the destruction of my ship. Screams pierced the warm night air as she devoured her fill of the fallen, including my traitorous first mate. Blood and debris scattered across the waves as the remains of my once magnificent vessel sank beneath the surface, and my ghostly hands reached out in love and gratitude to touch the mighty tentacle that wrapped around me and carried me to her dwelling place beneath the sea.

She was the justice that the turncoats rightfully deserved. My soul was the booty she claimed as hers amidst the chaos, and lovingly I surrendered all that was left of me to her.

I remain with her in the deep forever now, and soft sucker-kisses almost bring a human warmth back to my lifeless skin. Her many supple limbs embrace and enfold me as a multitude of tiny mouths seem to suckle at my breasts. Slick tentacle-tips invade my body everywhere; no longer insubstantial as the mist, I feel all her strength and passion, and I please her with my hands and lips as she moves inside me, making me moan and arch my back, wordlessly begging her for more. 

Within our underwater lair, vast riches far outshining those of any realm above the surface glimmer from the rocks and coral reefs; gold and gems more wondrous than those belonging to the monarchs of the earth are ours for the taking at any time. The monkey amulet hangs below my collarbone, the first of many gifts to me from the creature the world calls a monster, but who I worship as my Goddess for all eternity. Under her rule, I became dead yet immortal. and her very willing slave.

In this afterlife beyond all notions of heaven and hell, a witch’s curse is sometimes sweeter than the blessed prayers of any angel.


End file.
